Wake Up, Omega
by AngelGefallen
Summary: Eren es un omega de ocho años que acaba enamorado de un alfa mayor que él. Su relación no es insólita pero sí poco común. Por esa razón, siempre habrá quienes no la aprueben e intenten romperla a cualquier precio. [Riren, Omegaverse, Shota, Smut, Twoshot]
1. Chapter 1

**Hacia tiempo que quería escribir un fic sobre dinámica alfa/omega, también sentía curiosidad por el shota. Así que me decidí por unir las dos temáticas y ha salido esto. He leído bastantes omegaverse y quería hacer algo diferente. No quería repetir el mismo patrón que otros fics. Como siempre, las críticas son bien recibidas!**

 **Para los que sigáis el fic _OnyxClub_ , sí, estoy trabajando en el segundo capítulo. Me está llevando más tiempo de lo que creía, pero lo actualizaré dentro pronto. En menos de una semana quizás. **

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Riren, Omegaverse, Shota, Smut.**

* * *

 _Cuenta atrás_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Nosotros, los omegas, nacemos sin saber que allá fuera hay o habrá un alfa con el cual compartiremos nuestra vida. Alfas y omegas tienen la obligación de convivir y reproducirse durante la etapa del celo. Un omega que ha encontrado a su alfa debe irse a vivir con él lo más pronto posible. La conexión que los une es tan fuerte que nada ni nadie la puede romper. Su naturaleza les exige estar juntos y por encima de todo, aparearse.

En nuestra sociedad, está ley no resulta un problema. Los omegas por instinto buscan a su alfa, y una vez encontrado, se les es muy difícil separarse de su pareja. Los alfas, por otra parte, los protegen y su sentimiento de posesividad crece sin medida.

Si bien todo parece estar hecho para que no surjan conflictos entre alfas y omegas, algunas situaciones inusuales dan lugar a enfrentamientos que ponen en peligro la convivencia pacífica de nuestras razas.

Mi historia es un claro ejemplo de ello.

Todo comenzó el día después de mi cumpleaños, jugando con los muñecos de _Spiderman_ y _Batman_ que me habían regalado, llamaron al timbre de la puerta. Mi madre, quien estaba en el comedor conmigo, fue a recibir al invitado cuya visita mi padre había anunciado durante la comida. No tenía ni idea de quién se trataba, para mí era un completo desconocido. Regresando segundos después con un hombre que no conocía, lo miré fijamente. Era más bajo que mi madre, con corte de pelo militar, pálido y una intensa mirada que hizo que le tuviera miedo y fascinación a la vez. Enseguida noté que era como mi padre... Pero no olía igual. Su aroma era distinta y más dulce. Me gustaba su olor.

—Este es mi hijo, Eren. Ayer cumplió ocho años, ¿verdad, cariño?

—Felicidades, Eren —dijo con una sonrisa—. Yo soy Levi.

Yo le miraba con la misma intensidad que él, o al menos lo intentaba.

—Eren, ¿qué se dice? —presionó mi madre al verme callado.

—Un placer conocerle —dije tímidamente.

Levi ensanchó aún más su sonrisa. Dado que mi padre no estaba en casa, mi madre le ofreció té y unos pastelillos que tenía siempre guardados en caso de visita. Yo bebía mi batido de fresa y comía los pastelillos mientras mi madre charlaba con Levi. Cogiendo mi almohada favorita, me senté en ella en suelo, cerca de Levi. Su olor me había atrapado desde el primer momento.

No hablaron de nada importante, más bien de cosas cotidianas como el trabajo, la política o de la elección del nuevo alcalde. Nada que interesase a un niño de ocho años. Yo miraba la televisión distraído, y de vez en cuando, dirigía mi mirada curiosa al alfa que había sentado en el sofá.

Mi padre llegó a casa alrededor de las siete la tarde. Su olor se mezcló con el de Levi. Eso me molestó. Quería seguir oliendo esa aroma tan dulce.

—Vamos, Eren. A tu habitación —indicó mi madre.

Acostumbrado a que me mandaran a mi cuarto cuando mi padre tenía visita, recogí los muñecos de _Spiderman_ y _Batman,_ y cabizbajo salí del comedor. Allí no tenía tele, así que abrí un cajón del escritorio y saqué mis cómics de superhéroes. Eso me entretenía bastante tiempo. No sabría decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero mientras leía un cómic, Levi entró en la habitación. Su olor era más fuerte que antes, lo cual me dejó medio aturdido.

—¿Te han hecho muchos regalos? —me preguntó acercándose a cada paso que daba.

Intimidado por su presencia, le señalé el cómic y la bicicleta puesta en un rincón. Este se agachó hasta mi altura, muy cerca de mi rostro me susurró:

—Tengo un regalo para ti. ¿Lo quieres?

—¡Sí, sí! —exclamé emocionado.

Desconocía sus intenciones, y como niño inocente, aguardé un regalo. Sin embargo, Levi se inclinó y sin saber lo que hacía, me mordió el cuello. Yo sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Quise soltarme, pero Levi me agarró con fuerza impidiendo que huyera. De pronto, su aroma se intensificó. Era un olor exquisito, inmediatamente caí rendido ante él. Cerrando los ojos, dejé que me mordiera la piel todo lo que quisiera. Me dolía pero me aguanté, no queriendo llorar por algo como eso.

Cuando se separó, me dio un casto beso en los labios.

—Eres delicioso.

Antes de que reaccionara, Levi se puso en pie y con un brillo en sus ojos, se despidió.

—Hasta la próxima, pequeño omega.

Yo no le dije adiós. Tampoco me moví. Mi cuerpo parecía estar sujeto con cuerdas, incapaz de mover un solo músculo.

Era la primera vez que un alfa me tocaba y me mordía. No sabía qué significaba aquello, y sin embargo, no se lo conté ni a mis padres ni a nadie. De modo que atesoré ese momento en forma de secreto. Me había impactado tanto su visita que estuve pensando en él todas las noches. Quería volver a oler su aroma. Él era un alfa... Como papa... Y yo era un omega... ¿Estaría casado? ¿Tendría ya una omega? Eso me enfureció. Unos celos Yo quería ser su omega. Pero era muy pequeño aún para casarme con él...

Esa noche oí a mis padres discutir.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mi madre estuvo muchos días distante con mi padre. A veces cuando jugaba conmigo repentinamente se encerraba en su dormitorio y tras unos minutos, salía con los ojos rojos. Yo estaba preocupado, no me gustaba verla así. Le pregunté si le pasaba algo, pero ella decía que todo estaba bien.

Para sorpresa mía, Levi vino a casa un domingo. Iba a comer con nosotros. Mi padre y él hablaban de cosas de adultos, yo comía en silencio y le miraba constantemente. Él me sonreía. Mi madre apenas habló, parecía enojada. Terminada la comida, ella fue a la cocina para preparar café; papa se ausentó unos minutos por una llamada. Nos quedamos solos Levi y yo. Yo bajé la mirada nervioso, clavando mis ojos en el plato, su aroma aumentó considerablemente haciendo que perdiera la cabeza.

—Eres un omega muy tierno, ¿lo sabías?

Casi pude sentir mi cara arder. Evitaba a toda costa hacer contacto visual con él. Creí que moriría. Pero hice de tripas corazón, y en un acto de valentía, me senté en la silla de mi padre, justo al lado de Levi. Este me acarició el cuello y en un acto reflejo, me incliné hacia él. Pero la llegada de mi madre con la bandeja del café, nos interrumpió.

—¡Eren, a tu sitio! —gritó mi madre asustada.

Yo obedecí sin protestar. No me apetecía pelear con ella delante de Levi. Fue una decepción ver cómo poco después, Levi se marchaba. Quise decirle adiós, pero mi madre me cogió del brazo y me apartó.

Esa noche oí la potente voz de mi padre desde mi cama. Mi madre sollozaba. No sabía cómo sentirme. Estaba enfadado con ella por no haberme dejado despedirme de él, pero oírla llorar no me gustaba. Cubriéndome la cabeza con la almohada, traté de aplacar ese llanto y los gritos que le seguían.

.

.

.

Siempre me pregunté por qué Levi me había mordido el cuello. Al ser un secreto, no podía preguntárselo a nadie y pese a que mi curiosidad me devoraba por dentro, mantuve la boca cerrada. Y así pasé muchas noches en vela, dando vueltas en la cama, preguntando e imaginando a Levi una y otra vez.

La respuesta a esa pregunta que rondó por meses en mi cabeza, robándome incontables horas de sueño, la oí de la boca de nuestra profesora Petra, una beta que en aquel momento, impartía una clase sobre la naturaleza alfa.

—Los alfas cuando encuentran su pareja destinada, marcan su territorio mordiendo el cuello del omega en cuestión, así se aseguran que ningún otro alfa intentará arrebatárselo. A su vez, implica una muestra de posesión y protección, pues la obligación de todo alfa es velar por su omega y cuidar de él.

No necesité oír más. Fue como si se hubiera abierto un nuevo mundo para mí. Levi me había marcado. Levi me quería. Quería que fuera su omega. La euforia se apoderó de mí y durante el resto de la clase, imaginé nuestro futuro juntos.

Por primera vez, sentí curiosidad por las clases y durante la hora de lectura, cogí un libro llamado _Los omegas y su instinto reproductor._ Me di cuenta que no sabía nada acerca de los omegas, mi madre nunca había sacado el tema ni tampoco me había contado cosas sobre ella.

Abrí una página al azar y empecé a leer. Había letras y dibujos y yo los examinaba atentamente. Según leí, las relaciones entre alfas y omegas daban comienzo cuando este último entraba en celo. No había una edad exacta que dijera cuando empezaba, podía variar por múltiples factores, pero solía suceder entre los doce y los catorce años.

¡Yo solo tenia ocho años! ¡Tendría que esperar por lo menos cuatro años para poder estar con Levi!

Enfadado conmigo mismo, cerré el libro y lo devolví a la estantería.

 _._

 _._

 _._

A partir de entonces, deseé que el tiempo pasara más deprisa. Ver a Levi se había convertido en una necesidad extrema. Mi madre seguía en esa actitud arisca, a pesar de que intentara disimularlo conmigo. Quizá fuera mi instinto, pero algo me decía que no debía preguntarle a ella sobre Levi. Por tanto, un día me acerqué a mi padre y le pregunté acerca del alfa.

—¿Levi? Hace semanas que no hablo con él.

Mi decepción no pudo haber sido más evidente. Mi padre lo percibió y se encargó de darme un empujón.

—¿Te gustaría verle de nuevo?

Yo dije que sí conteniendo mi entusiasmo por tener la oportunidad de estar con él.

—Veré qué puedo hacer, hijo.

Confié en mi padre, y aguardé esperanzado. No volvimos a hablar sobre Levi, pero sabía que mi padre lo tenía muy presente. No pasó ni una semana cuando este me avisó que había hablado con el alfa y este había accedido a cuidarme una tarde que él y mi madre no estarían en casa.

—Solo te pido una cosa —dijo seriamente. Yo le escuché atentamente—. No le digas a tu madre que Levi será tu canguro.

Le prometí que no diría una palabra. Con ocho años, empecé a intuir que a mi madre no le caía bien ese alfa, y lo que menos quería era estar lejos de él por culpa de mi madre. Esperé el día acordado como si fuera Navidad: nervioso e impaciente. Desconocía qué mentira había contado mi padre, pero mantuve mi promesa. Nada escapó de mis labios. El sábado por la tarde, mi madre se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla. Al parecer, había reunión de padres en la escuela. Mi padre no se marchó hasta que no se presentó Levi en casa. Tras darle las gracias, cerró la puerta dejándonos solos.

—Bueno, Eren, ¿a dónde te apetece ir?

—Pues...

No había pensando en esa posibilidad. Iba a ser como una cita. Años después, comprendí por qué tuvimos que irnos de casa. Mi madre hubiera percibido el olor del alfa y ni a mí ni a mi padre nos interesaba eso.

Levi se encargó de abrir las ventanas mientras yo me vestía con mis mejores ropas. Recuerdo ese día como uno de los más felices de mi vida. Fuimos al cine, y elegí ver _The Amazing Spiderman._ Levi me compró palomitas y un refresco de coca-cola. Cuando terminó la película, me llevó al _Mcdonals_ a cenar. Para un niño como yo, aquello era el paraíso. Pedí una hamburguesa doble con queso en tanto que Levi pidió solo un helado de nata; luego me lo ofreció como postre. Yo le dije que era para él, y tras una pequeña discusión, lo compartimos. Yo me sentía como en una nube de algodón de azúcar. Sin que nadie lo viera, Levi me robaba besos; me pillaban desprevenido y me quedaba embobado unos segundos. Completamente seducido, me dejé abrazar por él, y durante unos minutos, solo inhalé su aroma.

Volvimos al coche y la tristeza hizo su aparición. Dentro de nada Levi me dejaría en casa y lo más probable es que no lo vería más. Mis ojos rebosaban lágrimas. Aparcado el coche delante de mi casa, tomé aire y me repetí que debía ser valiente. Si no lo hacía ahora, me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida.

—¿No vas...? ¿No vas a... morderme? —pregunté mirándome las manos.

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

Asentí enérgicamente sin levantar mi mirada. Levi intensificó su olor.

—Será todo un placer, pequeño omega.

Su boca se apoderó de un pedazo de mi piel y sacando sus dientes, mordió con fuerza. Yo gemí de dolor, mas recordé que eso era lo que quería y con las manos temblando, me aferré a sus hombros.

—Quiero... Quiero ser tu omega —confesé tras esa mordida.

—Ya lo eres.

—Pero... Yo soy muy pequeño...

—Eso no importa.

Y para demostrarlo, me besó en la boca. No fue como los de antes; castos y breves. Este fue tierno, probando los labios del otro lentamente. Por poco salté de la emoción. ¡Era su omega! No cabía en si de la alegría. No quería que ese beso acabara, pero Levi abandonó mis labios demasiado pronto. Esas muestras de cariño hicieron que me planteara las intenciones ocultas de mi padre.

—¿Papa ya lo sabe?

Levi se puso serio ante su mención.

—A tu padre le parece bien, pero no puedes decirle nada a tu madre —me advirtió—. Cuando despiertes, yo me encargaré de todo.

—¿Cuando despierte? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—El día en que tengas tu primer celo, serás completamente mío —declaró con la lujuria bañada en sus ojos.

—Pero hasta los doce años no tendré el celo.

Hice un puchero mientras las lágrimas se arremolinaban en mis ojos. Quería llorar. Levi me abrazó y me acarició el cabello con suavidad.

—Lo sé, tranquilo. Yo esperaré por ti.

Esa noche mi padre me obligó a ducharme hasta eliminar el olor de Levi en mi cuerpo.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Nuestra relación dio un giro inesperado pocos meses después. Como cualquier niño, a veces mentía a mis padres, no por maldad, sino para escabullirme y no ser castigado. En ocasiones salía ileso, pero en otras mis padres me descubrían. Mentí a Levi una vez, una mentira insignificante a decir verdad, pero desde ese día no volví a hacerlo más. Descubrí que Levi no sólo podía ser cariñoso y protector conmigo.

Mi padre había acordado otro encuentro entre nosotros, satisfecho por el buen rumbo que estaba tomando nuestra relación. Levi me invitó a su casa y yo lo interpreté como una proposición para formalizar lo nuestro. A mi padre le pareció estupendo. Todo mi ser rebosaba felicidad, ajeno al castigo que se me venía encima.

—Eren, ven aquí —dijo en tono serio una vez que estuvimos en su casa—. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a latir frenéticamente. Levi lo sabía.

—Eren, responde. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

—Yo... te mentí el otro día...

—Me mentiste. Mentiste a tu alfa —recalcó, fulminándome con su mirada.

—Lo siento —dije con la cabeza agachada.

A Levi eso no le sirvió como disculpa.

—Ponte aquí —y señaló su regazo.

Sabía lo que iba a hacerme... Quería correr pero no quería enfadar más a Levi.

—Los malos omegas deben ser castigados. Si hago esto es por tu bien, para que aprendas y no lo vuelvas hacer, ¿entendido?

Balbuceé un sí con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. Muerto de miedo fui hasta él y me coloqué en su regazo bocabajo. Levi me bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior, exponiendo mi trasero por completo.

—Probaremos con diez azotes.

El primer azote fue suave, no me dolió tanto como imagine. El segundo fue igual, y los tres siguientes un poco más intensos pero no dolorosos.

—Cada vez que hagas algo mal, te castigaré. Quieres ser un buen omega, ¿verdad?

Yo asentí con la nariz taponada.

El sexto azote estrelló contra mi trasero con fuerza. Grité. Y volví a gritar cuando me volvió azotar. Sentía como mi culo escocia. Un azote suave y los dos últimos seguidos y dolorosos. Al finalizar, Levi hizo que me bajara de su regazo y me pusiera en pie.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó mientras me subía los pantalones.

—Me duele el culo —respondí lloroso.

Asintiendo conforme, sacó un pañuelo y me lo ofreció.

—Toma.

—Gracias.

Me soné con fuerza la nariz y me quité las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Volverás a mentirme?

—No. Lo prometo —aseguré muy arrepentido.

—Así me gusta.

Y me abrazó cariñosamente. Yo sentí algo duro contra mi estómago, y separándome unos centímetros, vi un bulto en los pantalones de Levi.

—¿Qué es esto?

Levi tardó unos segundos en percatarse de lo que hablaba.

—Algo que usaré contigo cuando estés en celo.

—¿Qué es? ¿Puedo verlo? —insistí impaciente.

No tardó mucho en acceder. Desabrochándose los pantalones, me lo enseñó. Yo quedé con la boca abierta. Nunca había visto otro pene que no fuera el mío, y la comparación era abismal.

—Es muy grande.

—Sí, lo es —afirmó divertido.

—La mía no es igual —comenté sin quitarle el ojo.

—Aún eres pequeño.

—Y cuando crezca, ¿será como la tuya?

—Habrá que esperar para verlo.

—¿Y por qué es tan grande? —cuestioné lleno de curiosidad.

—Tú eres el culpable.

Me sentí mal. ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Y si esa cosa le estaba molestando?

—¿Puedo hacer algo?

Levi me observó atentamente.

—Puedes tocar, si quieres.

Envolví su pene con mi mano y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, le masturbé. Levi no hizo nada para impedirlo a pesar de tener solo ocho años. A esa edad uno todavía desconoce las múltiples actividades sexuales, la mayoría aprenden la teoría en la escuela, pero yo salté directamente a la práctica. Nunca lo consideré como algo malo. Levi no me obligaba a hacer nada que no quisiera, y con eso me era suficiente. No había nada malo en experimentar antes de tiempo si era yo quien se ofrecía.

Estuve masturbándole un buen rato, escuchando sus gemidos y cumplidos hacia mí. Cerca del orgasmo, Levi me pidió que me arrodillara mientras él se encargaba de seguir masturbándose.

—Cierra los ojos.

Yo los cerré y al poco tiempo sentí algo caliente mojar mi rostro. No sabía lo que era, pero no intenté quitármelo con las manos.

—Ya puedes abrirlos.

Abrí los ojos y vi como Levi me observaba maravillado.

—Mi pequeño omega... Eres precioso.

Yo sonreí encantado.

.

.

.

Levi no podía venir a verme todos los días, así que pasaba semanas volviéndome loco. Cuando venía siempre se las ingeniaba para estar a solas conmigo. A veces pedía que repitiéramos lo de la otra vez. Levi no tenía problema en aceptar. Parecía gustarle mucho cuando subía y bajaba mi mano por su pene. Hasta que en una ocasión le di una lamida como si fuera un helado de fresa. Levi abrió mucho los ojos. Me asusté.

—Perdona... No lo haré más —me apresuré a decir.

—Puedes hacerlo las veces que quieras.

Yo respiré tranquilo e imaginé que aquello era un helado. Levi gemía en voz baja y parecía muy satisfecho. Me lo metí todo en la boca pero me lo saqué rápidamente; había tenido una arcada.

—Con cuidado... No te ahogues.

Mi segundo intento fue mejor. Fui despacio y cogí aire. No me la metí toda, solo la mitad y empecé a chuparla oyendo los gemidos de Levi. Aprendí rápido. Sentía como me acariciaba la cabeza y aceleré el movimiento de mi boca. A los pocos minutos, logré que alcanzara el clímax.

—Abre la boca.

Como siempre, hice lo que me pedía. Levi agarró su pene y tras masturbarse durante unos instantes, expulsó ese líquido en mi boca. Era muy amargo.

Levi con los ojos entrecerrados me miró con lujuria.

—¿Serías capaz de tragártelo?

Cerré la boca y me tragué el semen sin pensarlo dos veces. Contuve una mueca de asco.

—Eres un buen omega.

Esas palabras dulces hicieron que mi estómago se llenará de mariposas. Abrazándome, me susurró más cumplidos en el oído.

—Eres tan bueno... Mi pequeño omega...

.

.

.

No tuve que esperar hasta los doce, trece o catorce años para la llegada de mi primer celo. Mi cuerpo despertó con tan solo nueve años; lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer pues fue realmente una experiencia traumática. Podría considerarse un antes y un después en mi vida tras los acontecimientos que viví ese día y los siguientes.

Me encontraba en clase, haciendo los ejercicios escritos en la pizarra cuando la profesora Petra me llamó en voz alta.

—Eren, ven un momento.

Yo me levanté y acudí a su mesa. Esta hizo algo inusual; me olfateó de cerca. Yo me removí incómodo, solo Levi hacía eso conmigo.

Petra me miró con asombro y pánico a la vez.

—Chicos, voy a salir un momento. Portaos bien.

Quería preguntar qué ocurría, pero los nervios me lo impedían. Nunca me habían sacado de clase y temí que fuéramos al despacho del director. Al principio me desorienté, Petra no me condujo por las escaleras principales, en vez de eso, usamos el ascensor. Un lujo reservado solo para los profesores. Llegamos a la sala de profesores, la cual estaba casi vacía a excepción de dos profesoras.

—Permiso para entrar.

Petra abrió la puerta y cogido del brazo me hizo entrar. Tan pronto como entré en el despacho, las dos profesoras que había fruncieron la nariz.

—¿Y estas feromonas? —preguntó Rico olisqueando el aire.

—Este omega ha entrado en celo —explicó Petra cogiendo el teléfono.

—¿Qué? Pero si es solo un niño —exclamó Nanaba sorprendida.

Petra se encogió de hombros, marcando los números.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, omega? —me preguntó Rico.

—Nueve.

—Que curioso —comentaron las dos mujeres.

—No es algo muy común —admitió Petra—. ¿Señora Jaeger? Llamo de la escuela, soy la profesora de Eren. Su hijo parece haber entrado en celo... Señora, señora.. Tranquilícese, por favor... No se preocupe... Eren esperará a mi lado hasta que llegue usted... Sí... Muy bien. Adiós.

—Espera aquí y no te muevas —me indicó con voz autoritaria.

Estuve apunto de decir que llamarán a Levi, Sentía verdadera necesidad por tenerlo a mi lado. Nada tenía que ver con las veces anteriores. Ahora era mi cuerpo quien lo pedía. Un deseo desenfrenado se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo, sacando a flote el instinto primario. Había leído más sobre el celo y a pesar de que en un comienzo me dio algo de miedo, ahora no quería otra cosa que no fuera ser penetrado por Levi. Sentía el trasero húmedo, era muy incómodo y molesto.

La espera fue dura. Quería llorar. Quería a Levi. Petra me observaba con el cejo fruncido, Rico y Nanaba cuchicheaban entre ellas y me lanzaban miradas indiscretas.

Transcurrida una media hora, mi madre llegó toda alterada. Al verme empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—No puede ser... No... No...

Parecía como si estuviera viendo algo espantoso; tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Tras serenarse unos instantes, dijo:

—Vamos, hijo.

—¿Está segura que no quiere que llamemos a su marido? —propuso Petra preocupada.

—No, muchas gracias. Estará muy ocupado trabajando —respondió con rapidez.

Salimos de la escuela escoltados por dos profesoras. Mi madre iba delante mío, como si me protegiera de algo. Cuando salimos, vi el coche aparcado en doble fila. Arrastrándome, corrió hacia el coche y me metió dentro apresuradamente. Yo por mi parte, luchaba conmigo mismo para no llamar a Levi a gritos. Me acurruqué en el asiento trasero en posición fetal. Cada vez me encontraba peor, la parte de detrás de mis pantalones estaba mojada e hice el amago de quitármelos.

—Eren, te cambiarás cuando lleguemos. ¡Aquí no!

—Pero mama... —me quejé con ganas de llorar.

—Enseguida estaremos.

Arrancando el coche, aceleró y nos alejamos a toda prisa de la escuela. Lo más sorprendente es que no fuimos a casa. Mi madre siguió conduciendo con toda la tensión en el cuerpo.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Tranquilo, hijo. Todo irá bien —parecía decírselo a ella misma, y no a mí.

—¡Quiero a Levi! —grité finalmente.

Mi madre no contestó. Agarraba el volante con más fuerza de la necesaria. Empecé a sollozar.

—Mama, por favor... Llama a Levi...

No obtuve nada como respuesta. Supliqué entre lloros que diera la vuelta, que me llevará a casa de Levi, que me contestara... Pero nada surgió efecto. Lloré y lloré hasta quedarme sin lágrimas. Mi madre conducía sin mirar atrás.

Después de un largo recorrido, detuvo el coche finalmente. Yo me resistí, pataleé y grité, pero ella me ignoró y me sacó en brazos del coche.

No supe donde me había llevado, cegado por el celo, no hice otra cosa que llorar y gritar el nombre de Levi. Entramos en un edificio antiguo —aparentemente abandonado—, atravesamos toda la planta deshabitada hasta el patio interior. Una señora nos esperaba allí, a sus pies había una trampilla. El pánico me heló la sangre.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Carla?

—No permitiré que ese alfa me arrebate a mi hijo.

Me querían encerrar.

Me solté de la mano de mi madre y eché a correr. Oí gritos llamándome. Ni que decir que no llegué ni a la puerta. Era un niño en celo y no estaba en mi mejor forma para escapar. Me atraparon y entre dos o tres, me arrastraron a la trampilla. Yo me resistí todo lo que pude, pero me iba quedando sin fuerzas y el celo no ayudaba. Me metieron en un sótano que desde mi perspectiva era como un gran agujero negro.

Fueron cuatro días horribles. Me ataron a una cama vieja y llena de polvo para que no huyera, incluso estuvieron a punto de taparme la boca para que cesaran mis gritos. Me sedaban para que me calmara, pero el instinto omega no desaparecía. Tenían que cambiarme las sábanas dos veces al día debido a que mi ano las ensuciaba de lubricante.

Sentí verdadero miedo estando ahí encerrado. Mi madre solo me consolaba con palabras vacías sin explicarme nada de lo que ocurría. Yo me asfixiaba, me dolía el corazón por la ausencia de Levi y mi cuerpo era un constante descontrol. Durante las noches, me abrazaba y lloraba en silencio. Mi almohada siempre tenía lágrimas mías.

La pesadilla terminó al cabo de cinco días, mas para un niño asustado como yo, pareció no tener fin.

Mi celo se ya no era tan fuerte pero estaba agotado físico y mentalmente. Me había quedado sin voz, casi no podía emitir sonidos y la incertidumbre de no saber qué sucedería conmigo me tenía aterrorizado.

No tenía ni idea de la hora que era, estaba en cama con la mirada pérdida. Encerrado y sin ventanas por las que se filtrara la luz. No veía nada, solo oscuridad.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta hizo que pegara un salto. No era mi madre. Tampoco las otras señoras omegas que decían "cuidar" de mí. Entonces, oí mi nombre.

—¡EREN! ¡EREN, RESPONDE!

—Le... Levi, Levi, Levi... —por mi garganta solo salía aire.

Golpeé la cama con los puños. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba mi voz.

—¡EREN!

Tenía que responder de alguna forma. Si hubiese tenido las manos desatadas hubiera golpeado las barandillas de la cama. Estaban ahí, detrás de esa puerta y yo no podía hacer nada...

—Procedemos a derribar la puerta.

Se escuchó un golpe brutal, la puerta se resquebrajó. Un segundo golpe; la grita se hizo más grande.

—¡Apartad!

Era Levi. Se produjo un silencio y cuando creí que habían sido alucinaciones mías, Levi derribó la puerta con la fuerza de su cuerpo.

—¡Eren!

—¡Está ahí! —gritó mi padre.

Angustiados, corrieron hacia mí pero Levi fue el primero en percatarse de que tenía las manos atadas.

—Pero... ¡¿Qué...?!

Sus ojos destellaron puro odio. Rápidamente me desató el cinturón que tenía en cada muñeca. No esperé ni un segundo. Al verme libre, me lancé sobre Levi y lloré sin voz.

—Ya está. Ya ha pasado. Estoy aquí. Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Me aferraba a él con todas mis fuerzas, temiendo que aquello no fuera real. Mi padre tenía un aspecto horrible. Sus ojeras delataban que no había dormido en esos cinco días.

Con ellos venía un equipo de policías armados. En pocos minutos, me sacaron del sótano y desalojaron el edificio. Fue una sorpresa muy desagradable ver como los policías sacaban a más niños del sótano. Las señoras omegas fueron detenidas y estando en brazos de Levi alcancé a oír parte de la conversación entre los policías.

—... Meses para dar con el lugar.

—Serán necesarios los testimonios de los omegas.

—Les esperan unos buenos años en la cárcel.

Tal como dijeron, al cabo de dos días un policía me visitó en el hospital para que diera mi versión de los hechos. Todo eso después de que un psicólogo alfa me hiciera un examen para evaluar posibles traumas.

Mi declaración enfureció muchísimo a Levi y a mi padre, que no se separaban de mi lado. Relatarlo no fue tarea fácil.

—... No reconocía las calles, le pregunté a dónde íbamos, pero ella seguía conduciendo... Como no podían vigilarme todo el día, me ataron nada más ponerme en la cama... La comida se me atragantaba, tampoco bebía mucha agua... Mama solo bajó un par de veces...

No vi a mi madre en ningún momento, pero no me importó lo más mínimo. La odiaba. Odiaba a mi madre por lo que me había hecho y teniendo a Levi a mi lado, me sentí protegido. Amaba sus besos. Después de los malos tratos recibidos por parte de esas mujeres omegas, ahora solo quería estar con mi alfa.

Llevó tres semanas para que todo volviera a la normalidad. Levi me dio la gran noticia una noche en la que cenábamos los tres juntos.

—Cuando tengas tu próximo celo, vendrás conmigo.

Esa confesión me llenó de felicidad.

—¡¿De verdad?!

Mi padre asintió.

—¿Entonces viviré contigo a partir de ahora?

—Hasta que no cumplas los dieciséis, vivirás con tu padre —explicó Levi.

—¡¿Por qué?! —protesté indignado.

—Si no cumplen la mayoría de edad, los omegas deben vivir bajo la tutela de sus padres. Esa es la ley.

—Hijo, deberías estar contento. Muy pocos omegas encuentran su alfa a una edad tan temprana.

Mi padre tenía razón, casos como el mío en el mundo era contados con los dedos de la mano. Mi nombre se hizo famoso como también el de Levi por haberme rescatado de las manos de aquellas omegas. Se trataba de una organización clandestina cuyo objetivo era separar a los omegas de sus alfas antes del apareamiento y a base de tratamientos experimentales reducir sus instinto primarios; los policías lo llamaban "castración química". Todos los niños omegas que había encerrados fueron enviados directos al hospital; por mi parte estuve ingresado seis días. Mi caso salió en los diarios y por televisión. Muchos periodistas le ofrecieron a mi padre generosas cantidades de dinero por dar mi versión de los hechos en un programa de la tele. Todas fueron declinadas. Le agradecí a mi padre ese gesto. Todavía no me había recuperado del todo de esa experiencia y lo único que necesitaba era tranquilidad.

.

.

.

Al cabo de dos meses, el celo apareció mientras dormía. Me desperté sudando y con el ano dilatado. Había manchado las sábanas. Con dificultad me puse en pie y fui hasta el dormitorio de mi padre para avisarle. Me resultaba muy vergonzoso que me viera en ese estado, pero no tenía a nadie más. Mi madre estaba arrestada por secuestro y pasarían años hasta que fuera puesta en libertad.

La casa estaba toda a oscuras y palpando las paredes busqué el interruptor. Me daba mucho miedo la oscuridad desde que me encerraron en aquel sótano, así como el miedo a los espacios cerrados. Mi padre siempre dejaba la puerta de mi dormitorio abierta.

Di con el interruptor y lo encendí. Un poco aliviado, recorrí el pasillo y entré en la habitación de mi padre. Sin ser demasiado brusco, puse una mano en su hombro y lo moví ligeramente.

—Papa... Papa despierta.

Repetí la acción cinco veces, quizás porque mi voz era inaudible o porque su sueño era muy profundo.

Su despertar fue brusco, pero se recompuso de inmediato.

—¿Hijo? ¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy en celo.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—Ah, bien... Quiero decir... ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas...?

—A Levi. Necesito a Levi.

Mi padre calló, valorando la situación en la que me encontraba.

—Quizás puedas esperar a mañana...

—No quiero esperar. La primera vez esperé y esperé y fue horrible.

Admito que utilicé ese frase como recurso para convencerlo. Funcionó.

Saliendo de la cama, cogió el teléfono. Yo sonreí feliz.

Tras una breve conversación telefónica, mi padre acordó con Levi dejarme en su casa para que pudiéramos hacerlo sin molestias. Al parecer, mi alfa tampoco podía esperar a mañana.

Una hora después estaba ya en su casa. Recuerdo su cama grande y blanda. Yo estaba ansioso, quería ser penetrado. El celo me despojada de todo pensamiento racional. Se lo pedí suplicante y desesperado. Me desnudé y me puse a cuatro a patas sobre la cama. No hizo falta que me preparara. Mi agujero estaba lubricado, podía sentir mis fluidos deslizarse por mis muslos. Mis feromonas llenaban el ambiente, pidiendo a gritos ser follado. Levi sacó a relucir su naturaleza alfa, embriagado por las feromonas que soltaba. Seguramente estaba igual o más desesperado que yo.

—Mi pequeño omega.

Sus manos me acariciaban el trasero, pero no sentí nada grueso entrando por mi agujero.

—Por favor, Levi.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Ser tu omega.

Mi interior se llenó bruscamente con su miembro que entró de una estocada, directa y veloz. Me estremecí de placer al tiempo que soltaba un prolongado gemido. No pude describirlo con palabras. La sensación de tener por fin a mi alfa dentro de mí no se podía comparar con nada. Si bien mi cuerpo aún no estaba desarrollado, no me dolió. Levi me tenía cogido por las caderas, sentía su miembro entrar y salir sin detenerse, cada embestida era más fuerte que la anterior. Mi rostro estaba pegado al colchón y apenas podía sostenerme. Sin embargo, el placer se intensificó cuando, sin yo saberlo, Levi me dio justo en la próstata. Grité en voz alta, incapaz de contenerme. Al parecer, le gustó escucharme gritar, pues me dio en el punto incontables veces. No veía mi cara pero estaba seguro que era de puro éxtasis.

Llegué al orgasmo en cuestión de segundos, pero no fue el último. Levi me siguió follando, colocándome en una postura distinta cada vez que se corría dentro de mí. Yo no protesté. Perdí la cuenta de mis orgasmos y para cuando Levi cayó agotado, yo ni siquiera podía levantarme.

Pasaron unos diez minutos en los que solo se oyeron nuestras respiraciones. Nunca había estado tan cansado en mi vida. Por supuesto, el celo seguía allí, menos intenso, pero no tardaría mucho en querer ser follado otra vez, por ello necesitaba unas horas para recomponerme. Algo me decía que mi padre no tendría noticias mías hasta dentro de cuatro días.

Levi salió de la habitación y poco después regresó con un vaso de agua. Abrió uno de los cajones de su mesilla y sacó una caja de pastillas. Yo alcé el rostro y le miré interrogante.

—Toma —dijo tendiéndome dos en su mano.

—¿Para qué son?

—Evitan el embarazado.

—¡¿Estoy embarazado?! —exclamé alarmado.

—No, pero dentro de unos días lo estarás sino te las tomas —advirtió con voz severa.

Sin discutir, me las metí en la boca y cogiendo el vaso de agua, me lo bebí de un trago.

—¿Tú quieres tener hijos? —pregunté depositando el vaso en la mesilla de noche.

—No por ahora.

Acurrucándome en el pecho de Levi, cerré los ojos.

—¿Y después de casarnos?

Hubo un silencio en el cual mi alfa apagó la luz y me rodeó con su brazo.

—Tal vez.

.

.

.

 _Años después . . ._

Eren casi no había despegado su vista del ordenador. Era de madrugada y en la casa reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Tecleando casi sin pestañear, bebía de la taza de café que tenía al lado. El llanto de Eleo lo sobresaltó. Guardando el documento pero sin llegar a cerrarlo, se levantó y salió corriendo del dormitorio que compartía con Levi.

Encendiendo la luz del cuarto de su hijo, Eren se acercó a la cuna y cogió al bebé en brazos.

—Ya estoy aquí, cariño.

Eleo siguió llorando. Eren se dirigió al salón y sentándose en el sofá, lo meció hasta que poco a poco el llanto cesó.

Dentro de poco, su hijo cumpliría un año, una fecha muy especial por varios motivos. El 25 de diciembre no solo celebrarían la Navidad, también el cumpleaños de Levi y el nacimiento de Eleo. Por esa razón, Eren quería organizar una fiesta especial y única, aunque su hijo fuera demasiado pequeño para recordarlo. Invitaría a su padre, a sus amigos más íntimos y seguramente a los compañeros de trabajo de Levi, su marido.

Su vida era perfecta. Con el sueldo que ganaba Levi podían vivir relajadamente y permitiéndose algún lujo de vez en cuando. Eren se encargaba de Eleo y de la casa. No es que le desagradara trabajar, pero su instinto omega era demasiado fuerte y prefería mil veces hacer de mama y cuidar de Eleo hasta los tres años, momento en que lo escolarizaría.

Tras cantarle una canción de cuna a Eleo, comprobó satisfecho que su bebé se había dormido. Procurando no hacer ruido, lo regresó a la cuna y lo tapó con la manta.

Sí, todo era perfecto... O al menos eso quería creer.

En la repisa del mostrador había amontonadas más de una docena de cartas. Todas tenían el mismo remitente: Carla Jaeger.

Sin dignarse a abrirlas, las recogió y las rompió por la mitad. Luego las tiró a la basura.

El mayor temor de Eren era que su madre descubriera que su nieto Eleo era un omega y en un acto de locura, hiciera lo mismo que hizo con su hijo. Eren juró protegerlo, y por ello cortó cualquier vínculo o conexión con su madre. Le dolía profundamente no saber nada de ella, pero ahora tenía una familia y su deber era cuidarla lo mejor que pudiese.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuando publiqué este oneshot, no tenía pensado subir un segundo capítulo. Quería que fuese una historia con principio y fin, y sigue siéndolo. Lo que leeréis a continuación podría decirse que es lo que no llegué a contar en el oneshot. Me salté una parte importante que creo que merece ser contada. A petición de la maravillosa _Gihei_ aquí tenéis un relato sobre cómo es la vida de Eren Jaeger a sus dieciocho años. **

**Gracias a _Gateway to infinite, AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger, deysig501, aiwo175_ y a _Gihei_ por sus hermosos reviews! **

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Riren, Smut, Omegaverse, Mpreg.**

* * *

Desperté en mitad de la noche aterrado, con el pulso acelerado y jadeando. Otra pesadilla... El mismo recuerdo. Todo la habitación estaba a oscuras, como aquel sótano... Sentí miedo. No podía ver nada pero estaba encerrado, como aquella vez...

No quería estar solo... Me horrorizaba no tener nadie a mi lado.

Saliendo de la cama, corrí hacia la puerta con el miedo devorando mi cuerpo y mente. Recorrí la casa palpando las paredes como cuando era pequeño, no queriendo mirar atrás. Llegué al comedor donde la oscuridad no era tan intensa, iluminado con la luz tenue de la noche. Busqué a la única persona capaz de vencer mis miedos, aquella que me daba fuerzas y me protegía incondicionalmente.

La vi sin esfuerzo, fumando en la terraza absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Yo me acerqué con pasos torpes, vacilante. Una parte de mí no quería molestarle, sabía lo mucho que anhelaba esos momentos solitarios, pero necesitaba sentir su calor, sus brazos rodeándome, su aroma...

Levi se percató de mi presencia aun cuando no había atravesado el comedor. En sus ojos vi la alarma sonar y la angustia cubrir sus bellas facciones.

Rápidamente, lanzó el cigarro al suelo y entró en el comedor. Yo me eché a sus brazos, aliviado por el contacto de nuestros cuerpos. De inmediato, me sentí seguro, feliz, pequeño, dichoso por un simple abrazo.

Levi me estrechó con fuerza la cintura y acarició mi cabello como tantas veces hacía para calmarme.

—¿Otra pesadilla?

Yo asentí sin despegar mi rostro de su hombro.

—No temas, tu alfa está aquí para protegerte.

Aunque fuera algo muy evidente, escucharlo decir en voz alta hizo que recobrara las fuerzas. Tenía razón... Él era mi pareja, mi futuro marido, mi alfa... Siempre atento y protector conmigo.

Las pesadillas solo eran recuerdos, recuerdos viejos que regresaban para atormentarme, pero nada más.

Habían pasado nueve años desde que viví ese infierno, secuestrado y puesto a merced de unas omegas horribles. Ahora tenía dieciocho años, desde hacía dos años que me había mudado a casa de Levi, había terminado mis estudios de preparatoria y ahora estábamos planeando nuestra boda.

Y a pesar de ser la persona más feliz y afortunada del planeta, no conseguía superar mis miedos.

Ocurría a menudo que si me encontraba solo en casa más tiempo de lo previsto, sufría ataques de ansiedad. Al principio no le dije nada a Levi, pero como era lógico, no logré engañarlo por mucho tiempo. Mi alfa era muy perspicaz, sabía reconocer una mentira cuando la decía y nunca toleraba que le ocultara las cosas.

Le confesé la verdad, y después de regañarme, se aseguró de que no volviera a suceder. Levi insistía en que visitara un psicólogo, mas yo me negué. Mi remedio tenía nombre y apellido, y se lo hice saber enseguida.

Me hizo jurar que si padecía otro ataque se lo comunicaría al segundo, sin embargo, no fue necesario. Mi ansiedad bajó considerablemente tras contarle mis temores y este en respuesta permanecía en la cama más horas, sin soltarme y acariciándome.

Levi desde joven que padecía de insomnio y solo dormía cuatro horas diarias. Las horas que no duerme las pasa fuera de la habitación, trabajando o fumando en la terraza. No obstante, cuando despertaba por la mañana sonreía al encontrármelo justo a mi lado, ofreciéndome unos buenos días en un suave susurro.

Fue durante esos días que Levi me propuso formalmente matrimonio. Gran parte de mis miedos desaparecieron con tan sólo oír esa petición de mano. Tras recuperarme de la impresión, acepté rebosante de alegría.

Si bien era feliz, los preparativos para la boda nos traían más de un dolor de cabeza.

Las listas de invitados, el restaurante, el menú, los fotógrafos, los músicos, nuestros trajes... Tras hacer números durante toda la noche, a Levi no le quedó más remedio que aceptar parte del dinero que mi padre nos había ofrecido para pagar la boda. A pesar de que yo no quería una boda muy lujosa, Levi era muy perfeccionista y todo tenía que ser a su gusto.

Probamos más de una docena de menús de boda, fuimos a todas las tiendas de la ciudad donde confeccionaban vestidos de novios, reescribimos la lista de invitados infinidad de veces, procurando que todos encajaran.

—Levi, no podemos juntar a Sasha y a Connie con Keith Shadis en la misma mesa. ¿Y qué te hizo pensar que sería buena idea poner a Mikasa y Annie juntas?

Dos betas demasiado despreocupados y propensos a sacar de quicio a cualquiera que odiase las bromas, nuestro ex profesor y alfa Keith Shadis era un claro ejemplo. Y por otro lado, dos alfas que mantenían una fuerte rivalidad desde que iban al jardín de infancia. Desde luego no era una buena combinación.

—Tú dijiste que juntara a los invitados, y eso hice.

Esa tarde me estrujé el cerebro para que cada invitado estuviera cómodo con el compañero o compañera que tuviera a su lado.

La elección de los testigos fue, por suerte, de lo más sencilla. Levi le había propuesto a Erwin, un amigo y compañero del trabajo, ser su testigo durante la ceremonia. Yo se lo pedí a Armin, mi mejor amigo omega.

Los dos aceptaron encantados.

Pese al constante estrés de la boda, hubo algo que no cambió por mucho trabajo que tuviéramos. Y es que siempre estaba hambriento de sexo. No me importaba si lo hacíamos de madrugada, por el mediodía o por la noche, cualquier momento del día era idóneo para que Levi me follase duro.

Hacía años que manteníamos una relación sexual fuera de mi etapa de celo. Siendo un niño de nueve años, la penetración hubiera sido muy dolorosa sin la ayuda de la lubricación y mis instintos aún se estaban desarrollando, despertando solo durante el celo. Por esa razón, Levi fue paciente y solamente me tomaba estando yo en celo, alrededor de cada mes. Es posible que esa dinámica se viera alterada durante mis trece años, cuando mi cuerpo experimentó un rápido crecimiento, ganando altura, unas facciones más juveniles y un apetito voraz.

Recuerdo la cantidad de ocasiones en las que provocaba a Levi, incitándole a que me follara en ese preciso instante, de la forma que quisiese y sin nada de delicadeza. Él accedía sin oponer resistencia, pero sí comentando lo insaciable que me había vuelto.

No tengo problema en admitir que nunca me cansaba del sexo, ansioso de verme bajo su cuerpo y con las piernas abiertas. La suma de mis instintos omegas junto con el descontrol de mis hormonas, me convirtieron en un adicto al sexo. Debo reconocer que hasta que no conseguí calmar mis impulsos sexuales, abusé sin medida de Levi, quien nunca me decía que no. Más adelante comprendí, que, a pesar de ser un alfa, también era humano y como todos, a veces el agotamiento físico dejaba huella en él.

Me sentí muy culpable al pensar en ello detenidamente. Levi trabajaba mucho y descansaba muy poco, y en vez de recibirlo con un beso y proponerle ver una maratón de películas o serie, me lanzaba encima de él nada más verlo entrar por la puerta y lo guiaba hacia nuestro dormitorio o directamente en el sofá del salón.

Me disculpé con él, avergonzado y arrepentido por haber pensado solo en mí, y no haber tomado en cuenta su situación. Mi alfa me perdonó, y yo agradecí que no hubiera decidido castigarme por mi egoísmo.

A partir de ese día, el sexo no fue tan compulsivo, ni tampoco diario. Fue allí cuando volví a redescubrir lo reconfortante que podía ser estar en la cama y en brazos de Levi. Su aroma tenía el poder de hacerme olvidar que ya tenía quince años, que era más alto y que pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad. Acurrucado y escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho, volvía a ser el niño de ocho años que anhelaba ser el omega de aquel alfa imponente que me robaba el aliento con su penetrante mirada.

.

.

.

Era sábado por la mañana, Levi no trabajaba hasta la próxima semana, y aprovechando aquellos días que pasábamos juntos, mirábamos catálogos que nos había proporcionado una agencia de viajes para nuestra luna de miel. Esparcidos por la mesa, había todo tipo de destinos: Egipto, China, Noruega, México, Caribe...

Todavía no nos habíamos escogido ninguno en particular, todos parecían increíbles y cuánto más leíamos, más indecisos nos encontrábamos.

—Un crucero por las islas griegas no suena mal —comentó Levi con el catálogo en mano.

—Sería genial hacer un viaje por todo el mundo.

Después de soltar una breve risa, Levi coincidió conmigo, pero desafortunadamente, no contábamos con tal cantidad de dinero.

El teléfono sonó repentinamente, demasiado perezoso como para levantarme del sofá, o más concretamente del regazo de Levi, extendí mi brazo por encima de la mesa, pero no llegué a alcanzarlo. Soltando un gruñido, me levanté y cogí el teléfono a desgana.

—¿Si?

No escuché nada al otro lado de línea. ¿Se habrían equivocado?

—¿Hola?

—Hola, cariño... Soy mamá.

Por poco se me cayó el teléfono al suelo. Oír esa voz hizo que se me helara la sangre, sentí como perdía el color en mi rostro, inmóvil y totalmente aterrorizado.

—Te he echado mucho de menos.

Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, mi mente había colapsado. No sabía qué hacer.

—He oído que pronto vas a casarte, felicidades.

Algo dentro de mí estalló. Corté la llamada y quedé ahí de pie, mudo y en una especie de trance.

—¿Eren?

No podía moverme, mis sentidos habían quedado anulados, un frío desgarrador recorría mi espalda.

—¡Eren!

No podía ser verdad, no podía ser real... El miedo me paralizaba, era incapaz de reaccionar.

—¡EREN!

Pegué un salto y retrocedí dos pasos, sin darme cuenta que Levi se había ido acercando hasta ponerse justo detrás de mí.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó mirándome fijamente.

"Una mujer que se había equivocado".

Ojalá hubiera podido decir eso. No era una mentira, a fin de cuentas… No para mí al menos. Pero Levi no se contentaría con esa respuesta, y mucho menos si no era verdad. Dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa, y con un hilo de voz, murmuré:

—Era mi madre.

—Mañana mismo hago que cambien nuestro número.

Estuve un buen rato en shock. Miles de preguntas acudían a mí y cada cual era peor que la anterior. ¿Había salido de la cárcel? ¿Cómo había conseguido el número de teléfono? ¿Alguien nos había delatado? ¿Dónde estaría en ese momento? ¿Tendría también la dirección de la casa?

Levi actuó con mayor eficacia, rápidamente llamó a mi padre y le hizo una serie de preguntas. Al parecer, mi madre había sido puesta en libertad condicional, pero según lo que nos contó mi padre, no era algo que mi madre pudiera celebrar. Incluso afirmó que dentro de la cárcel tenía más derechos que fuera.

Un juez había dictaminado que no podía acercarse a más de quinientos metros de mí, se le prohibió ejercer como empleada en la mayoría de los sectores, como también regresar a su antigua casa, donde aún vivía mi padre. Era vista por la sociedad como un paria, un elemento desestabilizante y una grave amenaza.

Mi padre había hablado con ella poco después de ser puesta en libertad, pero no le perdonó por los actos cometidos hacía nueve años. Con todo, me aseguró que no temiese, que nada malo me ocurriría.

Yo quise creerle.

No obstante, sentí como si hubiera retrocedido diez pasos. Me encontraba en el mismo punto de antes, temblando como el niño pequeño que solía ser. No iba a ser fácil conciliar el sueño esa noche, de seguro tendría una horrible pesadilla. La misma de siempre.

Tenía tanto miedo que olvidé todo lo que me rodeaba, ahora solo existía Levi, y nadie más. Mi lado omega lo llamaba constantemente, anhelando su cariño y protección.

No me gustaba verme débil, pero aquel recuerdo aún persistía, vivo, y sin señal apagarse. Era una carga que debía sostener pese al transcurso de los años.

Esa noche, mi alfa me regaló una experiencia inolvidable. Lo más sorprendente fue que no me encontraba en celo, y, aun así, pude jurar que las sensaciones y el placer que recibí fueron mayores que en cualquiera de las veces anteriores.

Levi me tenía agarrado por las piernas, abiertas y levantadas para poder penetrarme más profundamente. Sus estocadas me arrebataban mi cordura, las corrientes de placer hacían que mi cuerpo temblara bajo el suyo, arqueando mi espalda, dejaba escapar los gemidos mientras cerraba los ojos.

Amaba esa vibración que se apoderaba de cada centímetro de mi piel.

Levi me besaba, no... Devoraba mi boca sin darme oportunidad de respirar. Nuestras lenguas buscaban con desespero la otra, entrelazándolas con violencia.

Mis manos se cerraron formando un puño, deseosas de tocar y venerar el cuerpo de mi alfa. Ese que me embestía con brutalidad y me tenía apresado sin posibilidad de moverme.

Mis brazos alzados por encima de mi cabeza para poder atar mis manos al cabezal. Era común que Levi me atara y tomara mi cuerpo indefenso. Yo me mordía el labio, excitado al ver su depravada mirada y su sonrisa lasciva.

Cuando cumplí los catorce, Levi me regaló una caja que contenía varios objetos que en un comienzo no supe identificar. Ni que decir que los probamos todos esa noche. Los juguetes sexuales se volvieron parte de nuestra vida y a pesar de que no los usábamos todos los días, nos encantaba probarlos de vez en cuando.

Las esposas cerraban mis muñecas y el lubricante bañaba nuestros miembros, cuyos roces nos hacía gemir a cada momento.

No utilizaba ninguno de los juguetes, como el vibrador o las bolas.

Por el contrario, había preferido depender solo de su instinto dominante. Yo me rendía ante él con demasiada facilidad. Ser un omega hacía que tu instinto se doblegara en cuestión de segundos.

Luchar hubiera sido en vano, Levi desprendía ese aroma tan dulce que con tan sólo inhalar una vez caía rendido a sus pies.

Su miembro entraba en mi interior con brusquedad, abriéndose paso con cada embestida. Yo rogaba sin aliento que no se detuviera, queriendo más y más. Nunca tenía suficiente.

La intensidad con la que me follaba alcanzó un punto en el que mi cuerpo ya no podía retener el orgasmo por mucho que hubiese querido.

Sintiendo ese cálido cosquilleo acariciar mi cuerpo, liberé mi orgasmo con un grito de éxtasis. Manché mi estómago, algunas gotas incluso llegaron a mi pecho. Levi gruñó al ver mi rostro cubierto de puro placer y con una estocada final, eyaculó dentro de mí. Su miembro haciéndose grande, anudando como había hecho infinidad de veces.

No podía negar que las primeras veces fue doloroso, sobre todo para un niño con un cuerpo tan pequeño como el mío. Con el paso del tiempo, me fui acostumbrando más o menos; no dejaba de ser algo molesto, pero aprendí a tolerar ese dolor.

Tras asegurarse de anudar bien, Levi se retiró exhausto.

Permanecimos abrazados y en silencio. Las palabras siempre sobraban después de compartir ese momento. Caí dormido por el agotamiento a los pocos minutos.

No tuve ninguna pesadilla esa noche.

.

.

.

Hablé con mi padre al día siguiente. Discutimos acerca de la boda, qué camino tomaría ahora que ya me había graduado y por último... de mi madre.

No fue fácil mencionarla, pero no podía simplemente ignorar esa situación. Entre los dos nos pusimos de acuerdo en que, si hacía algo inapropiado como presentarse a la ceremonia o llamar a mi puerta, llamaríamos a la policía. Pero confiamos en que la orden del juez la mantuviese fuera de mi alcance. Mi padre aseguró firmemente que no fue él quien le dio el número de teléfono, lo cual ya sospechaba, pero me alivió oírlo de su propia boca.

Nos despedimos y yo seguí con mis tareas diarias. No fue hasta al cabo de dos semanas que recibí la primera señal.

Serían alrededor de las siete de la mañana, y yo me encontraba encerrado en el baño, vomitando. Unas espantosas náuseas me habían despertado y temiendo vomitar encima de las sábanas, corrí al baño tapándome la boca para retener los líquidos. Fue muy desagradable, pero tras lavarme la boca tres veces y quitarme el sabor ácido de la boca, respiré más calmado.

Definitivamente no era una buena manera de empezar el día.

No dudé de que se trataba de un hecho aislado sin mayor importancia. Algo me habría sentado mal por la noche. Aunque no pude descubrir el qué.

La segunda señal que recibí fue idéntica a la primera. Las náuseas aparecieron de nuevo cada mañana, y con un aspecto horrible, vomitaba todo lo que tuviese en el estómago.

Aquello no era normal, por no mencionar una extraña sensación que desde hacía días no me dejaba en paz. Aunque quisiera, no podría describirla. Era algo relacionado con mi instinto omega, pero... ¿el qué?

La tercera señal no tardó en llegar. Mientras preparaba mi delicioso lomo con salsa, tuve que volver a taparme la boca. El olor que desprendían los filetes al ser puestos en la sartén era nauseabundo. Me dirigí al baño, no queriendo vomitar de nuevo, pero fue inevitable.

Volví a la cocina, pero el olor persistía, así que decidí cambiar de comida. Opté por un _risotto_ , pero el olor de las setas me mareó y volví a vomitar, esa vez solo los jugos gástricos, pues no tenía nada de alimento en mi estómago.

Ahí fue cuando tomé conciencia de una muy posible realidad.

Aquello eran los síntomas de una persona embarazada.

Pero, ¿cómo...?

Mi rostro palideció al percatarme de que hacía días que no tomaba mis pastillas anticonceptivas. Según recordé, si se dejaban de tomar, sus efectos se reducían al mínimo. Con todo el asunto de la boda y mi madre, había olvidado por completo tomármelas.

Estaba nervioso, pero logré dominar el pánico respirando hondo y contado diez veces hasta cinco.

Era muy posible que estuviera embarazado...

Traté de perder la compostura, asimilando con mente fría la evidencia que se había presentado ante mis ojos. Levi había anudado dentro de mí más de una vez durante esta semana y la anterior, eso significaba que había un 99,9% de probabilidades de un embarazo, sumado a los síntomas que padecía no necesité más pruebas.

Volviendo a respirar y contando hasta cinco diez veces, pensé en lo primero que debía hacer.

¿Ir al ginecólogo? No, lo prioritario era decírselo cuanto antes a Levi. Me mordí el labio inquieto.

¿Cómo reaccionaría? No teníamos planeado tener un bebé justo ahora, aún era demasiado pronto. Y eso comportaría un gasto extra... La boda y la luna de miel se llevaba parte de nuestro dinero y si le añadíamos un niño, la cosa adquiría un matiz muy alarmante.

Sí, Levi tenía que saberlo esa misma noche. Debíamos hablarlo con calma y decidir juntos qué hacer respecto a ese contratiempo.

.

.

.

Recibir a Levi en el umbral de la puerta con un abrazo no fue buena idea. De inmediato percibió que algo ocurría, pero por su expresión, no sabía si era bueno o malo. Volviendo a la cocina, le avisé de que la cena estaría lista en breve. Para evitar más viajes al baño, preparé dos platos de arroz blanco y una ensalada. No quería arriesgarme a cocinar una sopa o pescado. Mentalmente, me repetía una y otra vez la forma en que le diría a Levi la "gran" noticia.

"Me temo que vamos a ser padres".

Demasiado frialdad, doy a entender que no quiero ese niño...

"Qué te parece si este fin de semana vamos a ver cunas para bebés?"

En absoluto. Suena como si comparase un niño con un coche.

"No tendrás un fondo reservado para casos de emergencia, ¿verdad? Es que estoy embarazado".

Mejor que las anteriores, pero seguía siendo muy frío.

No podía ser tan difícil... ¿Si le explicaba como había sucedido se enfurecería?

La culpa era mía por haberme olvidado de algo tan importante como eso. Mi lucha mental no terminó hasta que no tuve a Levi enfrente mío cenando en un tenso silencio. Esquivaba su mirada centrando mi vista en el plato, pero podía sentir perfectamente sus ojos puestos en mí, esperando a que reuniese el valor para hablar.

—¿Qué tal el día? —pregunté en un intento de aliviar la tensión.

—Igual que los anteriores, mucho trabajo.

—Dentro de poco podrás tomarte un descanso —dije, refiriéndome a nuestra luna de miel.

Levi asintió con una sonrisa.

—¿Has pensado que harás después de la boda? ¿Querrás seguir estudiando? ¿Trabajarás?

Vaya, había sacado un tema delicado. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de lo que quería hacer, pero ahora ese era el menor de los problemas. Respiré hondo y reuniendo todo mi coraje, respondí:

—Aún no he decidido qué haré... Aunque en estos momentos no creo que sea algo de lo que preocuparse...

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Levi entrecerrando los ojos.

—Me refiero a que...

Mierda... No me salían las palabras. ¿Cómo iba decírselo?

—Eren.

—Esta mañana... Bueno, desde hace días que...

Levi me observaba detenidamente. Me estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Yo... —vacilé unos segundos, tenía que soltarlo de una vez. Dos palabras, nada más—. Estoy embarazado.

Miré a Levi, cuyos ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, pero no tardó mucho en recomponerse.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó cautelosamente.

—Hace dos semanas que no tomo las pastillas.

—¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?

—Porque se me olvidó tomarlas, y hasta que no tuve los síntomas no me di cuenta.

Dicho en voz alta sonaba mil veces peor. Esperé una reprimenda, pero esta no llegó.

—¿Desde cuando lo sabes? —volvió a preguntar sin alterarse.

—Desde esta mañana.

Levi suspiró y se mantuvo callado unos segundos. El no saber qué pensaba de todo aquello me estaba mortificando.

—¿Quieres tenerlo?

Esa misma pregunta me la había hecho cientos de veces ese día.

—No negaré que ha sido un contratiempo, y que quizás sea un poco pronto... pero... tener un hijo contigo ha sido uno de mis mayores deseos desde pequeño... Cuando te pregunté si te gustaría tener hijos y tú respondiste que en un futuro después de casarnos, imaginé ese día con mucha ilusión. No ha sido exactamente igual, pero la idea de no tenerlo... se me hace inconcebible. Se trata de nuestro hijo... no de una mascota. Mi omega quiere ese niño y yo... creo que a pesar de todos los inconvenientes, también lo quiero.

Bien, ya lo había dicho. Me sentí más relajado y la apacible expresión de mi alfa me tranquilizó todavía más.

—Eren, tú serás quien tenga ese niño durante nueve meses, por tanto la decisión final será tuya. Si como bien acabas de decir, lo tendrás, yo te apoyaré y haré todo lo posible para que podamos hacer frente a estos próximos nueves meses y los años siguientes. Si por el contrario, cambias de opinión... No te obligaré a que lo tengas, pero sí decirte que quizás te arrepientas tarde o temprano. Toma le decisión que creas más acertada, pero tienes que estar seguro de lo que realmente quieres.

Y por razones como esa, amaba a ese alfa con toda mi corazón.

—Quiero tenerlo.

Levi sonrió, y si mis instintos no fallaban, parecía feliz por la elección que hice.

. . .

No quisimos agobiarnos antes de tiempo, por lo que tomamos las cosas con calma. El único inconveniente era el dinero, pero haciendo algunos sacrificios podríamos compaginar la boda, la luna de miel y el embarazado.

Renunciamos a un viaje de lujo por otro más modesto; tampoco era necesario salir del país para celebrar nuestra unión.

Mi padre fue la primera persona a quien le contamos la gran noticia. Por poco lloró de la emoción. Incluso aseguró que él mismo sería quien me atendiera durante el parto. Yo me negué rotundamente; antes preferiría parir en casa. Levi se alarmó al escucharme decir eso y me prohibió tener al niño en casa.

—Irás a un hospital quieras o no. No pienso permitir que des a luz sin un equipo médico.

—Era una broma —dije riendo—. Pero lo de mi padre no. Él estará fuera esperando.

Como supuse, mi padre puso muchas quejas y yo le amenacé con no invitarle a la boda si se presentaba en el quirófano con su bata de médico.

—Eren, él es quien paga una parte de nuestra boda —me recordó Levi.

—Ah, es verdad... Bueno, pues ya veremos.

Los tres nos reímos y durante toda la tarde le preguntamos todas las dudas que teníamos respeto al embarazo.

Más adelante lo conté a mis amigos de instituto: Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Jean, Marco, Connie, Annie...

Todos me felicitaron, y prometieron ayudarme en todo lo que necesitase. Mikasa hizo un esfuerzo por no enfrentarse a Levi: según ella, aún era muy joven para tener un hijo.

Jean, un alfa que solía repudiar por su actitud hostil, opinó que a esa edad los omegas estaban en su periodo de mayor fertilidad.

Sasha me preguntó como se sentía tener un niño dentro, procurando no decepcionarla, le contesté que era algo difícil de describir, pero que pese a las náuseas y no tomar ciertos alimentos, me sentía lleno de vitalidad, y por supuesto, muy feliz.

. . .

La boda se celebró el 9 de agosto. En casa de mi padre me vestí con un traje gris pálido y el fotógrafo me sacó algunas fotos con mi padre y otras en solitario. Mi padre parecía estar más nervioso que yo, iba de un lado a otro repasando todos los detalles de la boda, y cuando estábamos apunto de partir, le dio un ataque melancólico y me abrazó afirmando que estaba muy orgulloso de mí. Yo le abracé y le agradecí todo lo que había hecho por mí desde que era pequeño.

Llegamos a la ceremonia a las once de la mañana, Levi me esperaba con su impecable traje negro y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Estuvimos cuarenta minutos escuchando sobre lo bello que era el matrimonio, el lazo que unía a un alfa y un omega, metáforas sobre la vida en pareja...

Finalmente, Levi y yo sellamos nuestro amor con un beso que jamás olvidaré.

El banquete fue maravilloso. La comida era excelente, los músicos acompañaban la velada con un ritmo pausado y armonioso. Juntos cortamos la tarta, y uno de los fotógrafos enmarcó el momento exacto en el que Levi me daba un pedacito de pastel en la boca. Nos besamos incontables veces, y todos nos aplaudían eufóricos.

Cuando los invitados empezaron a irse, ya eran las nueve de la noche. Yo y Levi nos despedimos de todos, agradeciendo su asistencia. Fuimos los últimos en dejar el restaurante; antes de salir por la puerta, pensé en mi madre.

Hacía años que la habían encarcelado, y ahora era libre. ¿Dónde estaría? Me entristecía que el último recuerdo que tenía de ella fuera dentro de ese sótano. Asimilé muy pronto que había perdido a mi madre para siempre, pero ni el paso de los años, podía borrar el dolor que sentía. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo? ¿Por qué no aceptó que mi destino estaba ligado a un alfa?

—Eren, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Levi al verme parado frente a la puerta.

—Sí, solo pensaba en las horas que pasaremos en el barco. Espero no marearme y dormir bien.

Levi me contempló largo rato.

—Antes de irte dormir, tendré que castigarte por mentirle a tu alfa.

Yo le sonreí, recordando la primera vez que hizo eso.

—Gracias por todo.

Y le abracé para expresarle todo lo que él significaba para mí. Levi me correspondió y en un susurro, dijo:

—Te amo, mi pequeño omega.

El niño de ocho años que escondía en mi corazón, despertó y envuelto en los brazos de su alfa, lloró feliz por tener un futuro que construir junto a la persona que amaba.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ahora sí me despido de ustedes con un fuerte abrazo. Ha sido un verdadero placer esta historia, espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndola :)**

 _ **AngelGefallen**_

.

.

.


End file.
